God Of War
by Mora-tan
Summary: AU/"Ketika semuanya menjadi nyata, dan bahkan kau tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana imajinasi dan mana realita."/Perang besar berakhir, menyisakan sisa-sisa yang tidak berarti. Meninggalkan seseorang disana, dengan luka dan takdir berat yang menunggu. Semua bermula saat seorang pangeran menyentuhnya./SasuNaru/Shounen-ai/


.

* * *

"God Of War"

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © Mine (Mora-Tan)

Prolog

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

"_Ketika semuanya menjadi nyata, dan bahkan kau tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana imajinasi dan mana realita."_

.

.

Bayangan memanjang dam semuanya menggelap. Bulan berdiri tegak seperti mengancam dirinya yang gelap. Suara-suara memekakkan berputar bagai radio rusak. Dan semuanya menggelap begitu bulan tidak lagi bersinar.

Tiga bulan yang lalu terjadi perperangan hebat. Dengan darah dan korban di mana-mana. Semua tidak berbekas bagai debu yang diterbangkan angin. Seolah hampa, sisa-sisa dari perperangan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Hanya mati, mereka hanya menginginkan itu. Setidaknya jika mereka mati, mereka tidak perlu lagi berjalan di jalan yang mengerikan di antara sisa-sisa pembantaian. Setidaknya jika mereka mati di saat perang, mereka akan hidup tanpa perlu mengenang masa-masa kelam.

Tapi takdir berkata lain. Sisa-sisa perperangan masih tetap hidup. Berjalan di kehidupan yang tidak jelas kemana arahnya. Sebagian dari mereka berusaha mencari jalan kematian. Dan sebagian lagi hanya terduduk sambil menengadah mengharapkan kehidupan yang lebih indah.

Salah satu dari mereka adalah dirinya, pemuda bermata biru yang indah dengan rambut kuningnya yang cerah. Sejak tiga bulan yang lalu—tidak—sejak perang terjadi semua kehidupannya berubah. Kehidupan penuh tawa dan canda, kini berubah menjadi dusta dan tangis.

Tangannya menengadah, berharap hujan turun karena sudah sebulan sejak langit berhenti menurunkannya. Di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang tertidur dengan wajah sembab. Dan sayangnya ia tidak akan bangun kembali.

Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda bermata biru itu menoleh ke arah mayat temannya yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. Memandangnya miris sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut merah muda itu. Ia baru saja meninggal dunia tadi pagi akibat kelaparan. Dan Naruto menyesali semua itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Di kehidupannya yang makin menggelap, dan kebenaran yang semakin memudar. Kelak kiamat akan datang, dan menghancurkan semua kepasrahan yang tidak tertolak ini. Dan saat itulah yang paling ia tunggu, atau paling tidak mati kelaparan seperti sahabatnya, Sakura.

Ia hanya berharap takdir tidak lagi mempermaikannya. Menarik ulur benang permainan dan menjatuhkannya dari langit yang bernama mimpi. Kelak semua akan berakhir, dan ia tidak mengharapkan hal buruk sebelum itu terjadi.

.

Langit makin menggelap, suara gerimis hujan tiba-tiba berderu membuatnya menengadahkan kepala. Air, akhirnya hujan turun kembali setelah berbulan-bulan tidak lagi datang. Telapak tangannya membentuk mangkuk, meraih sebanyak yang ia bisa lalu meminumnya dengan rakus. Air... ia bahagia.

Dengan senyum ia memandang ke langit, di mana ratusan tetesan air berasal. Sedetik kemudian ia memandang mayat Sakura yang masih di sisinya. Seandainya ia bisa bertahan lebih lama, mungkin Sakura tidak akan mati. Mungkin ia tidak akan kehausan lagi. Jadi ia membiarkan air hujan membasahi mayat Sakura yang tidak lagi terlihat pucat.

Seketika semua sisa reruntuhan menjadi terang, cahaya-cahaya kecil yang temaram muncul dari balik beton. Naruto memandangi keanehan di sekitarnya. Ini adalah sebuah keajaiban. Ia menajamkan matanya, ada sekelebat cahaya berlalu-langan di depan matanya, seolah sedang menabur cahaya-cahaya ke seluruh tempat.

Tidak lama kemudian cahaya itu menghampirinya, dan seorang peri kecil muncul dari balik cahaya dengan senyumnya yang manis. Seluruh tubuhnya bercahaya, sayapnya kecil dan cantik. Tetapi mereka tidak kelihatan kebasahan karena hujan. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kami akan menyelamatkan kalian." Ucap peri itu sembari tersenyum. Memainkan cahaya di tangannya lalu melemparnya pada mayat Sakura. Seketika gadis itu bersinar, luka-luka dan kulitnya yang kusam berubah mulus. Ia kembali menjadi cantik.

"Kalian—"

"Tidak, kami tidak menghidupkannya kembali. Kami hanya membuatnya menjadi boneka, yang dapat hidup lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

Sesuai ucapan peri kecil itu, Sakura tiba-tiba saja bangkit. Mata hijaunya kosong seolah tidak memiliki kehidupan apapun.

"Dia akan menjadi pelindung setiamu, untuk selamanya." Peri kecil itu tersenyum, mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura dengan tangan mungilnya.

Naruto tidak mampu berkata-kata, hanya terdiam sampai kegelapan menelannya.

.

Ketika ia terbangun, pemandangan pertama yang masuk ke dalam matanya adalah kamar yang mewah, dengan lukisan awan biru di langit-langitnya serta kasur besar yang empuk.

Diam-diam ia mengerang, memandangi sekeliling dengan tatapan heran. Ia mencengkram kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kepalanya menggelap. Dan yang ia ingat adalah sentuhan dari seorang peri kecil yang menidurkannya.

Balkon kamar langsung tertangkap matanya. Dengan pintu kaca yang terbuka lebar dan gorden putihnya yang berkibar. Langit malam yang diterangi bulan terlihat cantik darinya dan sinar bulan memanjang memasuki kamar.

Selain itu tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya kesunyian dan kekosongan. Ia terdiam cukup lama, sebelum mendengar suara ketukkan dari arah pintu kamar. Entah mengapa ia berjengit mundur, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kasur yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

Suara berderit terdengar, disinyalir sebagai pintu kamar yang terbuka. Naruto tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang baru saja masuk. Cahaya bulan tidak sampai pada orang itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia muncul, pemuda berambut hitam berjubah pangeran yang berkibar.

Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Seolah tersedot oleh aura yang dipancarkan pangeran itu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika pangeran berwajah tampan itu sudah berdiri di depan kasurnya. Menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke atas kasur lalu merangkak perlahan mendekati Naruto.

Dan saat pangeran itu menyentuh dagunya, ia baru menyadari semuanya. Baru sadar bahwa pangeran itu sudah tepat di depan wajahnya. Hanya beberapa senti lagi. Wajah mereka berdekatan dan Naruto dapat merasakan napasnya yang hangat.

Sentuhan di dagunya terasa dingin. Perlahan, jemari putih pangeran itu bergerak dari dagu ke leher. Menikmati setiap jengkal kulit halus milik Naruto dan bergerak cepat ke arah dagu kiri, menarik Naruto ke dalam ciuman singkat yang tidak terasa apapun.

Naruto melebarkan kedua mata birunya, melotot pada pangeran aneh yang sedang menciumnya. Dan ketika mereka menyudahi ciuman mereka, Naruto semakin tidak bisa bernapas begitu melihat mata sang pangeran yang berubah merah.

Pelan-pelan Naruto menelan ludah paksa.

* * *

TBC

* * *

(a/n) Ini hanya prolog. Jika tidak ada yang berminat, Mora tidak akan melanjutkannya. Dan selamat ulang tahun Naruto-chan!

Mind to review?


End file.
